


LOVE PETALS

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Love petalsPrompt-#: 122For: Light_VoltagePairing: JongKeyAuthor: Lazyhope@tumblrWord count: 7481Rating: Pg-13Warnings: swearing and cursingSummary: Kibum trying to find out what's wrong with his best friend but nothing could have prepared him for what he found out.





	LOVE PETALS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistRunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/gifts).



> Title: Love petals   
> Prompt-#: 122  
> For: Light_Voltage  
> Pairing: JongKey  
> Author: Lazyhope@tumblr   
> Word count: 7481  
> Rating: Pg-13  
> Warnings: swearing and cursing  
> Summary: Kibum trying to find out what's wrong with his best friend but nothing could have prepared him for what he found out.

 

 **LOVE PETALS:**  
  
The sound of splashing water filled the room as the boy stepped out of  
the bathtub.  
He reached out for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Looking  
at his face in the mirror, he scowled at the dark circles lining the  
underneath of his eyes, He sighed and took his toothbrush proceeding  
to brush his teeth, it’s not like he can do anything about it, he'll  
just wait until they go by themselves. He doubt it though, because  
he's starting school tomorrow again so new stress is on the way.  
  
Speaking of tomorrow, at least he'll be meeting his friends again,  
especially his best friend, he missed him so much. Yeah, same best  
friend who doesn't act like one anymore. He furrowed his eyebrows when  
he felt a weird ache in his chest. He started rubbing his chest; this  
feeling had been bothering him since the beginning of the vacation.  
It's not like he's sick or anything, it’s just weird dull throb that  
comes from time to time.  
  
When he finally finished with his night routine and lay down to sleep,  
his phone started ringing. Huffing, he reached for it blindly and  
answered it without checking the caller ID, because he already knows  
who will call at this hour.  
"Kibum honey" come his mother's excited voice “yes mom?" He mumbled  
into the phone “were you sleeping?" She sounded disappointed, seems  
like she wanted to talk to him all night “about to" his phone peeped  
suddenly and he looked at the screen to see that's his battery about  
to die soon "shit!"  
"Ah mom, I'm sorry but my phone is about to- whoops" he wasn't able to  
finish his sentence, his phone was already shutting off.  
  
She's going to kill him later, at least now she has a reason.  
  
He sighed, now what is he going to do? How is he going to wake up on  
time tomorrow? He can't put the phone on charger and sleep, who knows  
it might explode, he's that paranoid mind you.  
There was no other option for him other than his old alarm clock. He  
has to stick to it for now. He should have bought a new one long time  
ago. He'll regret it tomorrow, he's sure about that but oh well…  
there's nothing else to do now. So, after spending 30 minutes setting  
that thing up, he went to sleep hoping it will ring on time.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
__Of course not__  
  
He was in hurry running all around his room putting his clothes on and  
doing his hair, well more like drying his wet hair by ruffling it with  
his hands because yes he's so poor that he has no hairdryer.  
  
“You should have just skipped on morning shower, you would have  
already been here” his friend mocking voice came out from his phone  
that was lying on his bed.  
  
“Shut up Minho! you're not helping" he shouted from where he's  
standing in front of his mirror “well, I'm supposed to be the one  
scolding you, remember?" "Ugh whatever" he hurried to his bed taking  
his phone "I'm on my way out, see you there bye" he hung up without  
giving Minho the chance to say anything.  
  
He bent over to take his backpack when a shrill ringing sound filled  
the room making him jump few feet in the air "WHAT THE FUCK!" the  
ringing didn't stop and he realized that it's his stupid alarm that  
was supposed to wake him up an hour ago.  
  
“You stupid old thing" he pressed the button to shut it off but it didn’t.  
He kept on pressing it few times until he lost his patience "UGH" he  
grabbed it and slammed it right in the wall causing the battery to  
come out and finally shutting down. Still though that thing didn't  
break.  
  
He knows he should have just pulled the battery out, but it was  
annoying him for not waking him up and he really wanted to do that  
earlier but now it pushed him off edge. "yeah bitch, know who's your  
boss" he spat at it knowing very well he sounded and looked crazy, but  
it helped him to take off some of his stress, and no one will see him  
anyway.  


×•×•×•  
  
Kibum was running as fast as his untrained legs could allow him, his  
backpack slung over his right shoulder and he was wearing his school  
uniform messily. He was in hurry, not only because he was late for  
school, but he also was going to meet his best friend since he wasn't  
able to see him during the whole vocation. Jonghyun is his best friend  
since elementary school, he was visiting his parents in Japan because they  
have been there on a work trip for few months and Jonghyun missed them  
so he decide to go visit them.  
  
Kibum stopped to catch his breath finally reaching the school gate.  
  
He adjusted his uniform and his falling glasses, flipping his black  
hair away from his face and entered through the gate.  
  
Just when he stepped inside the school hallways, the bell rang  
signaling the beginning of classes.  
  
__Shit!__  
  
He cursed and started running again, this time to his first class for the day.  
  
So after all, he won’t be able to see Jonghyun before lunch break  
since they are in different grades.  
  
Kibum wasn’t paying attention through his first classes, he was so  
eager to meet his best friend that he didn't focus like usually.  
  
Once the bell rang for lunch break, Kibum again found himself running  
towards his best friend’s locker.  
  
He couldn't wait to see him. He missed him a lot.  
  
When he finally reached the lockers, he couldn't help himself from  
grinning widely upon spotting his brown haired friend.  
  
Jonghyun was putting his stuff inside the locker messily not aware  
that Kibum is approaching him.  
  
When he turned around after locking his locker "ok I'm d- whoah!" he  
was cut off by someone tangling him into tight hug.  
  
"HYUNG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kibum shrieked in happiness not letting  
go of Jonghyun.  
  
“Oh hey" after few minutes of struggling Jonghyun managed to free himself out of kibum's tight grip.  
  
Jonghyun smiled at him and Kibum was so excited he didn't notice that  
it was forced “hey Jonghyun, can we go now?”  
  
Kibum wanted to say something but he was cut off by voice coming from  
the side, he looked towards the source to see a boy standing beside  
Jonghyun, he didn’t see him when he approached Jonghyun, he probably  
was too excited to notice anything beside his friend. He had seen him  
around school before, he was one of those popular boys he heard  
students talk about all the time. Though he doesn’t know his name. The  
boy was playing with his phone while leaning on the nearby locker.  
  
Kibum was left dumbfounded when Jonghyun excused himself saying he  
have to do something important and left.  
  
He freaking left him!  
Standing alone at 3rd grade lockers!  
  
×•×•×•  
  
“Stop sulking, it must be something really important, otherwise he  
won't ditch you for someone else" said his friend Minho for the  
umpteenth time since they sat down on the table for lunch.  
  
“But he's supposed to be my best friend and we didn't see each other  
for a long time" Kibum whined and rubbed his aching chest, He wasn't  
even in the mood to eat anything anymore.  
Minho rolled his eyes “Two weeks aren't long time”  
  
Kibum sighed and slammed his head against the table, gently of course  
so his glasses won't break.  
  
No one will understand him when he tells them that there's something  
wrong with Jonghyun lately. He can't member the last time he and  
Jonghyun spent time together.  
  
It has all started a year ago… when Kibum on one fine day called  
Jonghyun to hang out like usual and expected Jonghyun to say yes. He  
was surprised when Jonghyun answered by no instead, because he's busy  
with whatever school project they had at his class, and since then,  
excuses followed each other and they started seeing each other less  
and less. And even if they meet up, it's won't be like how it used to be between them, they don’t hug or hold hands anymore,they just sit in awkward silence.  
  
Kibum wondered if it's something he did or said.  
  
He lifted his head and started hitting his chest gently, seriously  
this annoying ache, when will it go away?  
Minho noticed what he was doing “finally losing it?” He joked but  
Kibum wasn't in the mood so he got up surprising Minho “I’m off to  
class, see you later" he heard Minho calling him but he just decided  
ignored him.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
While walking in the school’s empty hallways, since everybody is  
eating lunch, he come up with an idea.  
  
Maybe he should just talk with Jonghyun about it, maybe it was  
something he did and maybe asking Jonghyun will help them make up,  
he's not sure if this is considered to be a fight since Jonghyun smile  
and talk with him sometimes. Either way he's sick of it and wants to  
understand what's wrong with his friend.  
  
So he made up his mind and took off towards the music room, it's the  
only place Jonghyun spend his time at if he's not in the cafeteria or  
with them.  
  
Arriving at the music room, he hesitated, should he really do it? I  
mean, if Jonghyun wanted to talk about it, won't he himself say  
anything?  
  
He was in the middle of arguing with himself when his eyes caught  
something through the cracked door of the music room.  
At first, he didn't believe his eyes so he leant closer.  
His eyes widened and his mouth fall open in shock.  
  
His fast heartbeats were pounding in his ears, he couldn't take what  
his eyes were seeing, he took few steps backwards until he turned  
around and run away from that scene as far as possible.  
  
What the actual fuck?  
  
×•×•×•  
  
He couldn't sleep that night.  
  
He even skipped his night routine including talking to his mom  
thinking maybe he can sleep the night away, not think about what he  
saw until he meets Minho tomorrow and tell him about it.  
  
He wasn't sure if it's appropriate to tell Minho, but he won't be able  
to function properly until he gets it out of his system. Sighing, he  
sat down in his bed swinging his legs out of it to get up.  
He didn't bother to even change his pajamas, only throwing on some  
jacket and putting his wallet, phone and keys inside his pocket.  
  
He only wanted to have a walk outside to clear his mind, then why is  
he standing outside Minho’s door?  
  
When he took his phone out to call Minho, the only thing that kept  
playing in his mind is the different scenarios of his death planned by  
Minho  
  
“Kibum? Are you making a death wish right now?" he greeted him.  
Rolling his eyes, he ignored his friends threatening voice “open up,  
I'm outside your house" he heard rustling around before he hung up on  
Minho.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
"So? Are you going to sit there in silence forever?" Minho’s tone was  
softer and more careful, unlike him when someone wakes him up against  
his will.  
  
Kibum was sitting in Minho’s living room with Minho beside him, since  
the moment he stepped inside and sat down on the couch, he kept  
silence and it started to worry Minho because it's unlike Kibum to be  
static not even talking. Usually he start talking the moment Minho  
opens the door for him.  
  
“Is it about Jonghyun?" Minho sighed when Kibum only nodded his head  
“what’s it this time?" Kibum closed his eyes for few seconds then  
opened it slowly “I think I know what's wrong with him” He said  
making Minho go rigid and became pale.  
  
Minho stayed silent not daring to say anything “y-you do?" He breathed  
out after a while his voice cracking and Kibum frowned upon noticing  
Minho state, his mouth fall open in shock upon his new discovery “you  
already know?" Kibum said in disbelief "and you didn't tell me? All  
these times I was complaining about Jonghyun’s weird behavior?" Kibum  
voice was quite but It was obvious that he was mad, well, Minho  
couldn't blame him “wait Kibum, let me explain!" rolling his eyes,  
Kibum crossed his legs saying "ok I'm listening”  
  
Minho took a breath “It was by accident, and I'm not even sure if it's  
what you know, but I couldn't tell you because I wasn't sure about it,  
Jonghyun isn't close to me as you know, and I can't possibly go around  
talking about his personal life without a permissions or confirmation  
of what I know” he said in one breath not wanting to anger his friend  
more than he already is. Kibum shook his head “I can't believe this”  
he leant backwards resting his head on the couch feeling all the day  
events were crashing on him “why didn't he tell me?" Minho patted his  
knee “I’m sure he didn't want to worry you"  
  
Kibum turned his head to Minho looking confused "why? I mean yes he's  
dating a guy and that's new to me but-…" he paused seeing Minho is the  
confused one this time "you know something else?” he said slowly.  
  
"Ok this is messed up" Minho chuckled nervously.  
  
Kibum turned around crossing his legs underneath him on the couch  
while facing Minho "tell me everything you know and I mean it!"  
Minho sighed "fine, but I'm not responsible for what may happen after  
this" this is kind of worried Kibum a little but he hoped it's nothing  
serious.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
__”Don't take long" one of his friends pushed him "I'll take however I_  
want... just go away" they give him thumbs down and left, he rolled  
his eyes at their antics.  
  
 He swung the restroom door open entering noisily thinking that it was empty, but he stopped in his track when he heard someone coughing, it was sharp and strong making Minho cringe at it, feeling sorry for whoever is standing hunched over the sink coughing his breath away.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he stepped closer feelings worried for the guy  
who looked like he's fighting for his breath. The guy looked up and  
Minho was surprised to see Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiled at him, it was  
small but it was there. He looked pale and tired "hey Minho" his voice  
was dry and raspy, Jonghyun swallowed trying to clear it and Minho  
noticed how he hid his right hand behind him "man, are you alright? I  
thought you'll die for a second” Minho asked while eyeing him closely.  
  
Jonghyun chuckled awkwardly "it's nothing, just some cold you know"  
Minho wasn't convinced but he nodded "I have to go now, see you  
around" he tried to excuse himself walking past Minho.  
  
"Wait!" Minho’s arm shoot up holding Jonghyun's right arm taking a peak at his hand but Jonghyun quickly hid it in his pocket and acted like he was just surprised that Minho stopped him "y-yes?"  
"Uh-m… Kibum was looking for you earlier" "ah yes I'll talk to him" he  
smiled “thanks Minho" he walked away to the door and Minho pretended  
that he was interested in his reflection on the mirror.  
  
Yes!  
  
He mentally celebrated when he heard Jonghyun throwing something in  
the trash bin near the door.  
When the door closed behind Jonghyun, he quickly went to look at it.  
He seemed lame but he couldn't help his curiosity, and part of him was  
worried for the shorter guy since he was Kibum’s childhood friend._  
  
×•×•×•  
  
Minho looked more nervous than ever "Jonghyun is sick ... he's... he's  
dying" he said with a small voice. When Kibum heard the words, his eyes went wide and he froze feelings his heartbeats stopping for a second, he stayed like that for a while not believing his ears , after recovering from the shock he furrowed his eyebrows his chest ache coming back "what the hell do you mean?" Kibum said feeling something building up in his chest he shook his head "No, no! Something is wrong, Jonghyun won't hide something like this from me!” he felt like crying, how could he not notice something like this?  
  
Now thinking about it, Jonghyun had been very pale lately , Kibum  
thought he was just tired because of school works since he was last  
year and about to graduate.  
  
He could be sick yes… but dying?  
  
Kibum swallowed "y-you said he's ... dying?" The word felt wrong, he  
never thought he'll say something like this about Jonghyun. The tears  
started building up in his eyes but he refused to cry yet “how did you  
know even though you didn't talk to him about it? Was he coughing  
blood?" Minho nodded his head "with flower petals” Kibum looked  
confused.  
  
"huh?" “He was coughing bloody flower petals, you know that love disease"  
  
"You must be fucking kidding me!" Kibum stood up and started walking  
around the room like crazy, he was looking like he will start pulling  
his hair off in no time "I thought that disease wasn't real! And it  
has no cure, right? This is bad ...this is bad, and who's he in love  
with? Is it-…" he was cut off when Minho held his shoulders stopping  
him from losing his mind, he looked at Minho’s eyes, seeing how sad  
they were made him wonder if his eyes had same sadness… or even worse.  
  
"Kibum calm down! It's real but rare, that disease do have cure to it…  
he need to go through surgical removal of the flower if it was  
impossible for the person he loves to love him back" he stopped "I  
think he loves you" Kibum pushed Minho hands away "no, no, you can't  
possibly tell me that I'm the reason that my best friend is dying! You  
can't freaking look me in the eyes and tell me he's dying because he  
loves me!" Kibum hit his chest, his tears were breaking free after  
fighting it all this time.  
  
 "I saw him kissing that guy, I told you about few days ago... if... if he loves me he'll tell me... I'm sure it's not me!" he shook his head taking few steps back away when Minho tried to hold him again "maybe because he didn't want to go through the surgery cause he will lose his feelings and can never get it back... maybe he wanted to fall for someone else... and maybe that guy is  
the one who kissed him"  
  
Kibum wiped his tears roughly passing Minho and dropping himself on  
the couch angrily "why the hell are you sure it's me?" Minho chuckled darkly "everyone know you guys can swear that he loves you, and beside the disease is rare only happen when the feelings are pure and deep and his love only can be pure if it's you since we all know how he treasure you" that almost made Kibum scoff. His lips went into thin line "if it’s me, then he's going through the surgery, no more time to waste... and you need to help me"  
  
×•×•×•  
  
"You go tell him"  
"No you go tell him"  
"He's your best friend"  
"It's your house"  
"Kibum!”  
"Fine!”  
Kibum stomped away from Minho. After all the information he got few  
days ago, he found it hard to talk to Jonghyun.  
Currently he was heading to the music room where he's sure that  
Jonghyun is there right now.  
  
Like always, the door wasn't close but it wasn't open either. Just a  
crack, so he knocked anyway but he didn't get any answer so he took it  
as his cue to enter.  
He pushed the door open "sorry to-" he swallowed his words almost  
choking on it when the two figures sprung apart like they weren't  
kissing again when they were supposed to be playing the piano. Kibum  
was so annoyed but he tried not to show it.  
Jonghyun turned around "k-Kibum? What are you doing here?" He looked  
troubled but tried to smile at Kibum. It was so forced that Kibum  
almost cringed aloud.  
  
Kibum cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump in it, and  
ignored the usual ache in his chest. __That was getting harder day by__  
_day_.  
  
His eyes looked up every inch of Jonghyun as if he can spot his  
sickness. Well, he does look very pale with dark circles under his  
eyes "can I talk to you? Alone?" he added at the end quickly while  
sending a quick look towards the other guy. His name is Taemin  
according to Minho.  
"Yeah of course, but-…" “no, no buts this time, you avoided me enough  
already" Jonghyun mouth fell open for a while looking like he didn't  
expect Kibum to say that.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later" Taemin said awkwardly and stepped out of the room.  
  
Kibum didn't let the silence last any longer "I'll be quick and spare  
you my presence" "Kibum…" Jonghyun’s eyes held so much sadness but  
Kibum ignored it “Minho invited us me and you to his house tomorrow,  
Jinki hyung will be there too" Jonghyun was about to say something and  
Kibum feared it might be another excuse so he added quickly "you can't  
say no, if you didn't come I'll drag you there myself... you can also  
bring that boy with you if you want"  
  
"See you there, because we both are going to do a lot of talking" he  
said and left not waiting any answer from Jonghyun.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
Minho stood with Jinki leaning on the door of the living room watching  
Kibum pacing around in worry, he rolled his eyes "I swear if I didn't  
know better I would say Kibum is the love sick one not Jonghyun" Jinki  
hummed but then he looked into Minho's direction "seriously though how  
do you know Jonghyun loves Kibum?" he raised an eyebrow at Minho but  
Minho stayed quiet and didn't answer.  
  
The bell rang and Kibum stopped in his track looking towards the two with horrified expression written all over his face. Minho stepped inside with Jinki  "go answer it" he said to Kibum like it's nothing, but it's everything for Kibum, he wasn't ready to face Jonghyun, not yet, he needs to sort his  
thoughts.  
The bell rang again "if you didn't answer it no one will"  
"Seriously Minho, you're the worst" he spat at Minho and walked out of  
the room "Thank you, I'm trying my best" Minho shouted after him.  
  
When he was facing the door, he took a deep breath closing his eyes;  
he flinched when the doorbell rang once again and opened it quickly.  
He came face to face with Jonghyun’s lonely figure. He was standing  
with his brown hair covering his forehead. His tired puppy eyes looked  
directly and softly into his, his hands hidden in his pockets.  
   
__Oh, how__ _much he missed this_  
  
 "hi Kibum" he greeted him with the softest smile making Kibum smile in return noticing how his chest ache is almost none existing "Hi" he said and stepped back for Jonghyun to enter.  
  
“You didn't bring him” Jonghyun was uniting his shoelaces, he looked  
up at Kibum "who? Oh, you mean Taemin? he has to study for some exam"  
he rubbed the back of neck "maybe next time" Kibum nodded his head  
feeling so awkward, he hated this, he had never been awkward with  
Jonghyun. He sighed catching Jonghyun’s attention "Is everything  
alright?"  
No, he wanted to say but the moment he opened his mouth, Minho came out "you guys are taking so long, hurry up" he glared at Minho who only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
The day passed quickly with them having fun, Kibum almost forgot what  
he was supposed to do today and the awkward atmosphere that was  
between them was gone.  
  
They were watching some movie -it was their last activities since it's getting late- when Minho suddenly turned it off, they all glared at him and started complaining "shut up it's my house and I can do and say whatever I want" he stood up dragging Kibum up to his feet and signaled to Jinki to do the same with Jonghyun "and I'm saying you and Jonghyun should go out and take some walk outside. Yeah?" He started pulling Kibum who was protesting while Jinki dragged the quiet Jonghyun. "But it's getting chilly" Kibum whined while they were putting on their shoes "I heard chilly weather is the best for your skin" said Minho and Kibum stick his tongue to him childishly.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
Kibum was shivering every time the wind blow.  
  
__Fucking Choi Minho__  
  
Suddenly he felt warm and a familiar scent filling his sense. He  
looked surprised at Jonghyun who was smiling at him after putting his  
jacket around his shoulders, he was about to protests but Jonghyun  
bet him "I'm not cold, you keep it" he ruffled Kibum’s hair and the  
feelings of warmth spread through his chest chasing away the ache that  
was there.  
It was weird how he feels embarrassed with red cheeks and all even  
though Jonghyun used to do this all the time with him.  
  
"You said we need to talk, let's do it I'm ready” when he said that it  
was almost a whisper and Kibum barley caught it.  
"Ok" Kibum answered matching Jonghyun tone, because it felt right to  
talk like that.  
Jonghyun stopped walking when they reached the park nearby Minho's  
house "let's go there" he pointed towards the bench.  
  
They sat down, their thighs almost touching, It felt too close yet too far to Kibum.  
  
He decided to be the first one to talk, he knows how hard to start  
this kind of conversation so he took it upon himself to make it easier  
for Jonghyun "I know everything" he quietly said "why didn't you tell  
me" he turned his head towards the other wanting to see his  
expression, but there was none.  
His face was stock, no sadness no nothing.  
Jonghyun opened his mouth “it wasn't easy to admit it for myself, let  
alone telling you" he sighed "I know you would say you are my best  
friend and will always understand me and stand by my side… but believe  
me, it was hard to think of telling you without imagining you hating  
me" he breathed out shakily "I thought avoiding you till I solve it  
will be a good way to save our friendship, but it wasn't, and now I  
know it, I'm sorry Kibum”  
  
  
A lonely tear slid from his eye and Kibum took it as his cue to hug Jonghyun.  
  
He put his right arm around Jonghyun shoulder and pulled him to his  
chest, their position wasn't the best, but it was enough to make  
Jonghyun bury his face in Kibum shoulder and cry his heart out.  
Kibum felt like crying as well, but he held it in for the sake of his friend.  
  
After few minutes, Jonghyun calmed down and lifted his head, Kibum  
handed him some tissue, after blowing his nose cutely making Kibum  
smile inwardly, he smiled too with red eyes and red nose, Kibum  
laughed and shook his head feelings all warm and fuzzy inside "you’re  
such a baby, you never grow up"  
  
He reached out and started patting Jonghyun hair in place, Jonghyun  
closed his eyes like a puppy enjoying the touch "alright, you're all  
done" he smiled at Jonghyun and tapped his nose making the other  
wrinkle it "thanks Kibum"  
"Any time, so what are you going to do?" He wanted to suggest the  
surgery for Jonghyun but he didn't know how to say it, so he obtain to  
ask him first, Jonghyun shrugged his should "I decided I'll go through  
the surgery" he said it like it was nothing, and Kibum felt his heart  
drop in his stomach.  
Why? He doesn't want Jonghyun to die because of him, and since he  
decided it himself, he made it easier for Kibum.  
Then why a part of him wished Jonghyun would hold on his feelings?  
"Oh" Kibum said forcing a smile on his lips, the ache in his chest  
came back "that's good, I'll go with you and wait till it ends" he  
tried to hide how disappointed he was because he wasn't supposed to  
be.  
"Oh about that…" Jonghyun said sadly "it's better if you don't" "why?"  
This time he didn't hide it, he let his disappointment show.  
"I'll be doing it in Japan, my mom wants me near her during that time  
and you know how the disease is rare, the doctors who took the risk of  
doing the surgery are rare too" he tried to smile to Kibum, but  
Kibum’s lips started quivering like he's about to cry at any second  
"oh Kibum, look I'll talk to you daily and I'll keep you updated I  
promise you, I'll be fine, ok?" Kibum swallowed the lump in his throat  
and dragged Jonghyun into tight hug "you better be fine and come back  
to me, you hear me?" Jonghyun smiled and hugged him back "I promise  
you".  
  
×•×•×•  
  
Minho was running through school’s halls, he was called over at the  
principle office, he probably wants to talk Minho into accepting the  
captain position. He wasn't interested anyway but he wasn't that  
ignorant, he didn't want to be late and make the principle wait since  
he's one of his father's friends.  
  
He was rushing and didn't notice the figure that was coming out  
through the corner slamming right into that person.  
  
He was a boy, Minho noticed, and he fall down with his books flying  
everywhere while Minho was able to stop himself from falling down.  
  
“Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Minho crouched down and tried to help the  
boy up, but he froze when he saw the boy’s face, it was Taemin and his face  
was so troubled.  
  
"Are you alright?" He said and helped the boy up "I'm fine" he  
murmured and tried to collect his books as fast as possible.  
  
"How's Jonghyun?” He said while tilting his head wanting the boy to  
talk more and so he would catch a glimpse of his face at the same  
time. He seems very interesting, something about him makes Minho wants to see and hear more of the boy.  
  
The boy stopped and looked at Minho surprised "you know Jonghyun?"  
  
Minho nodded his head "Yes, and I know that you were dating him or  
something... you were his old way of getting over Kibum I think?"  
Whoops, his jokes sometimes go too far, he knows that but what was  
said was said and nothing can change it anymore.  
  
The boy lift a perfect eyebrow at Minho, and he wasn't offended by  
what Minho said at all "I don't know what Jonghyun told you, but last  
time I checked, he wanted to get over me"  
  
“Eh?" it was the only thing Minho could say. Things were getting  
interesting here and his previous destination was almost forgotten.  
  
“Yes, didn't he tell you about his surgery? He said he did tell his  
friends about it, especially Kibum, and it appeared that they know  
about his sickness as well... he said they're coming to see us at the  
airport... so..." he trailed off and Minho felt stupid for a second cause he was like one hundred present sure that Jonghyun loves Kibum.  
  
__But wait__  
  
"Seeing us?" He questioned and Taemin hummed “yes, Jonghyun and I"  
  
“You’re going with him?" Nodding, he explained “yes, it’s the only  
thing I could do for him since I couldn't love him back, I can only  
make sure he goes through it safely”  
  
Oh, he needs to tell Kibum about this as soon as possible. He felt  
sorry for Kibum who was feeling guilty for something wasn't his fault,  
it’s not like it'll be his fault if Jonghyun really loved him, but at  
least he could help him stop the feelings of guilt from eating him up.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
They were all at the airport saying goodbye to Jonghyun. Kibum  
couldn't believe how days had passed quickly, it feels like yesterday when  
Jonghyun told him about the surgery in Japan.  
Jonghyun had already asked for few weeks’ absence from school and he's  
leaving today.  
What annoyed him the most is that guy called Taemin is going with  
Jonghyun while he's not.  
  
"Kibum please, hold yourself you're not allowed to kill him" Minho  
whispered joking and Kibum rolled his eyes elbowing him on purpose "ow  
Kibum you meanie" he whined when Kibum ignored him he turned to Jinki  
while pouting and said loudly for everyone to hear "Jinki, take revenge for me" Jinki laughed "sorry Minho, but I still want my life"  
  
  
"you guys don't exaggerate it, even though Kibum acts all scary but  
he's the most harmless human being" Jonghyun hugged him from the side  
"Don't worry Bummie, I'll save you from them in no time" Kibum was so  
happy, things were getting into place like how they used to be. He's  
sad he can't go with Jonghyun but he's looking forward to how things  
will be from then onward.  
  
"Jonghyun we have to go" Taemin said for the first time since they  
arrived, he was just standing there awkwardly trying to look  
interested in what they say while he obviously wasn't.  
Kibum glared at him trying to burn holes in his skull, he winced when  
Minho elbowed him and gave Kibum a warning look.  
  
Jonghyun pouted but he gave up and hugged Kibum tightly "take care and  
don't cry too much ok?" Kibum slapped the back of his head “who said  
I'll cry in the first place?" He rolled his eyes even though he knew  
he'll cry at some point. Jonghyun let go smiling and surprised Kibum  
by kissing his cheek softly.  
Then he hugged the other two and Taemin only bowed to them while  
following Jonghyun who was walking backwards and waving at them, he  
almost trapped if Taemin didn't catch him. He laughed in their  
direction and rubbed the back of his neck making Kibum smile fondly at  
him feeling something growing in his chest, it felt like his heart was full  
and about to explode.  
When Jonghyun finally turned around and disappeared with the crowed  
his smile fall and he felt that annoying ache again, though this time  
it was very painful that it made him wince, he should really go to the  
hospital and check up on it. It could be some infection he needs to  
take medicine for.  
  
"Are you alright?" Minho’s tone was different from his previous  
teasing one, and when he looked to his right he saw both Jinki and  
Minho looking at him worriedly but he only smiled assuring them that  
he's going to be fine.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
His eyes shot open in the darkness of his room. It's probably very  
late, Kibum knows but he can't tell what time is it.  
Something was wrong, it feels like some heavy weight was crashing his  
chest preventing him from breathing. He swore it feels like he wasn't  
breathing at all for few seconds only shaky gasps forced their way out  
if his chest. It happened once, twice then a third time. He was so  
scared. He didn’t want to die now alone and in the dark .  
He still wanted to see Jonghyun after the surgery. At the same time Jonghyun’s face flashed in his mind, a very strong gasp broke through making him feel light headed.  
  
He freaked out and shoot up sitting in his bed almost falling out of  
it, but that was a bad move because he lost his breath again and he  
went in short gasping fit.  
It almost felt like he's going through asthmatic attack or something.  
His chest felt tight even for the air to pass through, he wanted to  
call Minho or something but he could only gasp for air.  
  
Again, a strong gasp left him and he felt relieved that his breath  
finally coming back he started leaning back on bed to take rest but  
his peace was interrupted again.  
Something was building up in his throat and it was about to come out  
of his mouth.  
He was about to throw up so he quickly stood out of bed hurrying to  
the bathroom.  
He fall down on his knees and held onto the bowel hunching over it.  
He was prepared to everything but what happened… instead of throwing  
up it turned into strong painful cough and it felt like something was  
being pulled out of a deep part from his chest, slowly and painfully.  
Then he saw it… very deep red mixed with pure white.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
"Kibum do you know what time it is?” Minho’s voice was laced with  
tiredness and sleepiness. Kibum tightened his grip on the phone and  
his lips trembled his free hand was covering his mouth to prevent any  
sob from coming out, but it was too late Minho had heard it " Kibum?!  
Are you alright?!" He said alarmed.  
"M-Minho, I t-hink I'm sic-k" his hiccups broke through his words.  
"What happened Kibum?!"  
"It- is white" he whispered-sobbed into his phone "Kibum what are you  
talking about? what's white?!!"  
"The flowers petals that I coughed... they're white" he breathed out  
feelings light headed again but this time it was strong and his vision  
turned black.  


×•×•×•  
  
"Kibum you have to go the hospital, I mean it" when Kibum fainted  
Minho freaked out and came to his house right away, thankfully he  
knows where to find Kibum spare key and he let himself in. Kibum woke  
up after 30 minutes but he was fine until now.  
It's already 2 hours since what happened and it almost dawn. They were  
sitting at Kibum’s living room; Kibum didn’t want to stay in his room  
any longer after what happened.  
He was bundled up in his blanket with box of tissue crying quietly,  
the cup that Minho gave him was abounded at the table, he doesn't even  
know what was it other than the fact that it’s something hot.  
  
Minho sat down beside him "Kibum please we need to know at what stage  
your disease is" but Kibum mouth kept shut.  
"Kibum-…" " It doesn't matter I'm dying anyway" he said with sorrow.  
"Are you serious right now? Didn't you see jo-…” “I’m not going  
through the surgery!"  
  
The room fall silence.  
  
“Who said you'll go through the surgery?" Kibum turned to Minho  
confused "you can work it out with Jonghyun, make him fall for you"  
Kibum laughed with fake humor "are you kidding me now? Weren't you the  
one who said after the surgery he could never get his feelings back?  
He had already went through it yesterday, it's too late"  
Minho looked at him with unreadable expression "it was a  
misunderstanding" he said and Kibum furrowed his brows “what do you  
mean?"  
"Jonghyun had never been in love with you, it was Taemin... he's going  
through the surgery because their relationship didn't work" Kibum  
mouth fall open in shock "you said what?” “I'm sorry I didn't tell  
you before now".  
  
Kibum took a deep breath "and how do you know all of that?" Minho  
sighed "I met Taemin by accident the day before their flight, and we  
talked for a while, he told me that he couldn't love Jonghyun back so  
he's going with the surgery, that's why Taemin was going with him,  
because he felt responsible for Jonghyun’s condition"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kibum felt like crying again "I'm sorry, I  
didn't have the chance to tell you" Minho then said looking guilty and  
sad.  
"I hate you Minho…" Kibum whispered even though he knows he didn't  
mean it, but after all of what Minho said Kibum felt both sad and  
happy at the same time.  
  
He was sad that he didn't know before now, but he was happy that it  
was a misunderstanding, so he could have a hope for him and Jonghyun  
to be together, because it all make sense now… he understands all of  
that mixed feelings, he loves Jonghyun and wants Jonghyun to love him  
too, but he didn't know back then so that explains why he was sad when  
Jonghyun said he'll go through the surgery.  
  
×•×•×•  
  
It was today, finally after 3 weeks of not seeing Jonghyun and only  
talking to him or Taemin over the phone to check up on him.  
He missed him even more, and his lungs were not feeling any better, so  
he really wanted this nightmare to finally end.  
  
He decided that he'll tell Jonghyun about it, and from there they'll  
decide what to do.  
  
He, Minho and of course Jinki were waiting for the other two to appear  
out of the crowd, Kibum was itchy he couldn't stay still, standing on  
his toes to try and spot them every now and then.  
  
He was ignoring Minho’s complaining, because when did he never  
complain about Kibum anyway?  
  
“Oh there's Taemin, I can see him" said Jinki excitedly and started  
waving in some direction "where where?!" Kibum tried to look for them  
too, when finally he saw the figure he was missing for so long.  
  
He was the same yet different.  
Same face, same smile… yet, his face was looking healthier and his  
smile was more honest and happy.  
  
He was waving too, he looked over to Kibum and his smile grew even  
wider if possible.  
Kibum noticed how his hair was shorter now, with normal black color,  
and even though Kibum loved his brown hair that always covered his  
forehead, he can say this short hair with his forehead showing going  
to be his new favorite of Jonghyun.  
  
"Kibum Minho Jinki I missed you guys!" Jonghyun’s voice came when he  
finally made his way out of the crowd, even though he addressed all of  
them, Kibum was the first to be hugged tightly and Kibum swore that  
his feet weren't touching the ground for a moment ,but he didn't mind,  
instead he hugged him back as tightly.  
  
They hugged for a while, both filling their senses and soaking in each  
other’s scents.  
  
They pulled away when Minho pushed both apart and truthfully, Kibum  
was thankful for him because he almost started coughing.  
He had almost forgotten that being near Jonghyun could relieve his  
ache but it can help the flower to grow faster.  
  
“Kibum isn't your only friend you know, you should hug us too" Minho  
sent a warning glare toward Kibum while hugging Jonghyun.  
  
__Be careful__  
  
  
It says, but Kibum decide he won't care as much, he'll tell Jonghyun  
soon anyway, he just doesn't want to make him go through new stress so  
soon.  
  
"Oh Jonghyun" Minho said loudly, like he's about to announce something  
important which actually made Kibum heart drop in his stomach, because  
he knows what that meanie is about to do, Jonghyun looked interested  
in what Minho was about to say "Kibum has something to give you, it's  
a welcome back gift" he said proudly since it was his damn idea.  
  
Jonghyun grinned "really?" Kibum blushed, he ignored his pounding  
heart and pulled out the flower he was hiding in his bag and hoped that it wasn't ruined.  
  
It was fine, white and bright just like when he bought it.  
"I'm glad you're back" he said and blushed even harder; it has so many meanings to it. __Back to being my best friend, back home, I'm glad__ _you're doing better and let's start over._  
  
Jonghyun’s grin was getting wider and wider each second, which was creepy.  
He took it from Kibum and instead of thanking him, he swiped him of  
off his feet again into tight hug “me too, I'm glad I'm back" he said  
after almost suffocating Kibum.  
  
After few more hugs, they finally left the airport. Kibum had actually  
hugged Taemin even though he despised him at first, he was able to  
warm up for the younger boy over the few times he talked to him about  
Jonghyun’s condition when Jonghyun wasn't able to talk since his mouth  
was probably sore after all the equipment that were introduced through  
it.  
  
Which reminds him of what may happen to him too if things didn't go in  
the right directions.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts with a warm and very familiar touch  
that made him look down to his hand to find it being held by Jonghyun’s own hand. He looked up to Jonghyun but he wasn't looking at Kibum, he was pretending to be listening to the others conversation and Kibum would have believed if it wasn't for the slight pink color highlighting his cheeks.  
  
Kibum smiled, he has a very good feeling towards this.


End file.
